


They'll remember only our smiles cos that's all they've seen.

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Depression, Divorce, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Making Out, Marijuana, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Title is lyrics from The Approaching Curve by Rise Against.





	1. Chapter 1

Richard climbed off the sofa in the green room with Briana and Kim, following Matt out of the room and onto the stage. You walked out a few minutes later with Rob. The convention went fine, you'd been asked a few questions about your character's relationship with Richards character, Gabriel, in the upcoming season. You were excited to film because it gave you the opportunity to kiss Richard Speight Jr, and probably more, even if he was married.   
  
It was the closest you could get and it would, hopefully, help you overcome your crush.

At the end of the convention, you all left the stage and you briefly looked out of a window to see it was raining heavily. You sighed and went back to the green room to grab your coat and bag. You were offered a ride home by Kim or Briana but you knew that they'd ask about your crush on Richard, and how you were overcoming it, which is something you weren't up talking about.   
  
You were walking down the street, hands shoved in your pockets and earphones in when a car pulled up a few feet in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late at night and you couldn't see the reg plate, cautiously you placed a hand on the concealed weapon that you kept on you at all times. As you got closer, you realised it was Richards car.  
“Want a ride?" He asked, after rolling open the window. You shrugged  
"I guess" you said and climbed into the car. You didn't look to him, you didn't want to break your self confidence and kiss him.

When you arrived home, he helped you out.  
"Want to come in?" You offered, cursing internally as soon as the words left your mouth. He smiled and nodded, climbing out and locking the door. He followed you into your apartment block, less than a foot between you all the way. Once inside, you threw your bag onto the sofa and opened the fridge. You pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses.   
“Celebration for getting the next season" you said, a feeble excuse for your need to be drunk. Richard chuckled and sat on the sofa with you.  


A few hours passed and you and Richard were officially drunk. The first bottle was long gone, along with two more and a few beers, after which you found more red wine. Along with that, any semblance of sensibility was long gone.

Despite his slurrings, you could make out a joke he had said and were laughing when he suddenly pushed you against the arm of the sofa and kissed you deeply.   



	3. Chapter 3

You melted into the kiss, the wine glass falling from your hand and smashing on the wooden floor. Your hands went to his hair as his went to your waist and his mouth moved to your neck.

As the kisses became more passionate, and he lifted you towards the bedroom, you suddenly became more sober.   
“Rich" you muttered from where he was working at unbuttoning your flannel shirt. He looked up to you with a passion in his eyes you'd never seen.   
“We need to stop... you're married" you said.

"I've seen the way you (hic) look at me. I know you want me, here's your chance" he said. You cursed internally. You wanted him, you really did, but you didn't want him to cheat on his wife. But the things he's doing to your neck, it stops the train of thought right in its tracks. You pull your t-shirt off and throw it behind you. Richard grinned and pulled your bra off, the rest of the night passing in a blur.  



	4. Chapter 4

The next morning you woke to the worst hangover you'd had since you were 17. Something in the bed didn't feel right and you couldn't identify it until you heard a groan beside you, and you realised that you were not only naked, but you had someone's arm wrapped around you. You looked over and your heart sank.

It was Richard.

You'd dreamed of this moment for months and now you were regretting it. You carefully slid out of the bed without waking him and after a few minutes of racking your brain, you decided to get into the shower in the attempts that it would help you deal with the nausea. You were washing your hair when the bathroom door flung open and Richard was vomiting into your toilet. You could see the outline of his body through the shower curtain and he was very much naked.

  
After a few moments, he flushed the toilet and climbed into the shower with you. You looked down and avoided his eyes, you were so ashamed of what had happened. He didn’t seem too bothered though.

Richard left your apartment not too long after the shower, and it gave you a chance to clean up the wine that had been spilled the previous night.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Once you’d cleaned up, you looked around and sighed. You called Kim and asked her to come over, you knew she would give some good advice.

A while later, Kim arrived with pizza and beer. You sat on your sofa and declined the beer.   
“That’s what got me into this mess” You said, but you hadn’t explained any of the situation to her, yet.   
“What mess?”She asked.  
“Richard and I slept together” You said and looked down. You were so ashamed that you’d let yourself do it. Kim raised an eyebrow and drank a beer.   
“Right, now I’m slightly drunk. Explain” She said, eating a slice of pizza.  
“He brought me home yesterday, I stupidly invited him for a drink, it ended up being more than one, and very alcoholic drinks…” You trailed off. Kim nodded.   
“I wanted it to stop, but I didn’t...he said he knew how I felt and it just kinda happened…” You trailed off and looked down. Kim rubbed your shoulder and smiled sweetly.  
“What are you going to do?”She asked.   
“That’s why I invited you...I don’t know what to do...especially with how the story line is going” You said.  
“First thing I think you need to do, is speak to him, somewhere private but public, like my house or something. Once you’ve spoken about it, it’s easier to make a judgement. What protection did you use?” She asked.   
“Well there’s no condoms in here so I don’t think he used any” You admitted.   
“Do a pregnancy test” She said. You sighed and nodded.   
“I need to go out and buy one...wanna come to the supermarket? I need to get some food in anyway” You said. Kim nodded.   
“Sure can do” She smiled. You stood up and grabbed your car keys from the counter, _if only you’d taken the car yesterday_.

 

You walked out with Kim and climbed into your Citroen, a car you’d had since passing your test. The drive to the store felt like forever, but it was better than risking being pregnant and not having food.

Once inside, you grabbed a cart and started to walk around with Kim, fully aware that there was someone from a magazine following you and taking your picture.

Once you got to the medical aisle, you turned to Kim.   
“Which one?”you asked. Kim pulled one off.  
“I use this one, always proves useful and accurate” She said. You nodded and pulled a few off the shelf, so you had spares in the event something similar was to happen again. You heard a snap from a camera and the paparazzi was gone. You sighed and went to pay for the items, bagging it all up and leaving the store with it all, putting it in the trunk of your car. You arrived back at your apartment a while later. You walked into your apartment and put all of the bags on the island in the middle of your kitchen area.   
“I’ll unpack this, you go do a test” Kim said.   
“Thank you” You said and smiled, taking one of the tests out of the bag and going over to your bathroom. After following the instructions, you were told to wait for 2 minutes.

While waiting, you pulled your phone out and decided to check the news. Sure enough the image of you in the store was trending with each of the captions going along the same lines: ‘Y/N seen buying pregnancy tests hours after a hungover Richard Speight Jr leaves her apartment’

  
You stood up after the two minutes and felt a wave of relief as the test came back negative. You walked out of the bathroom and placed the test, and the box it came in, on the counter and took a drink of the beer in Kim’s hand.   
“Negative?” She asked. You smiled and nodded.  
“Task one, complete. Task two, talk to him. You want to do it here? I can stay here for as long as necessary” She offered. You smiled and nodded, pulling your phone out and ringing Richard.   
“Hey...it’s me” You said.   
“Hey, y/n, what’s up?”He responded.  
“Uh...can you come over...we should talk about last night” You said, biting your lip.   
“Sure, I’ll be there in 5” He said before ending the call.   
  
You looked to Kim and it all seemed hit you at once because the next minute, you were crying into her chest and she was holding you close.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough, 5 minutes later there was a knock at your door. Kim opened the door, while you were sat on the sofa. He smiled to Kim and walked in, sitting on the sofa beside you. Kim seemed to get your discomfort and sat in the middle of you, and you could sense Richard’s disappointment.  
“So…”He said. You didn’t say anything, you didn’t know what to say.  
“Last night...I don’t know what came over me…” He admitted.  
“Alcohol” You said, curling around Kim slightly. You and her had always had a flirty relationship, sometimes it was great, sometimes it didn’t help you, especially since your love life was a factor in your depression.

 

Today, it was helpful having her nearby.   
“Well yeah...but usually I can control myself around you” He said. You frowned.  
“What do you mean?” Kim asked, seemingly as confused as you.  
“You’re beautiful...I love you and I know I shouldn’t but I do” He said, moving to kneel in front of you. Your breath caught in your chest, you’d waited for two years to hear those words, but now...you didn’t want to.   
“Well Richard” Kim started.   
“You need to make a decision between your wife and Y/ N” She said.   
“I know…” Richard said, sighing slightly. You went to the fridge and got a can of beer, flopping back onto the sofa. Kim rubbed your shoulder as Richard stood up.   
“I need to go think about a number of things...I’ll see you on set” He said and left the apartment. You sighed and kicked the table slightly.   
“I forgot about that” You sighed. Kim chuckled.   
“We’ll figure something” she smiled and turned a movie on, curling close to you.   
  
You already had a plan though, you were going to quit the show.

 


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later and you were walking onto the set when Richard walked up beside you.   
“Hey...how’s it going?” He asked.  
“Alright..I’m just off for a meeting with Eric and Rob” You said. He nodded and walked off to your trailer, while you walked into the office.   
  
You knew they wouldn’t be happy to hear you leave, especially with the story line that they’d announced, but when you explained the situation to them, they understood completely. They’d decided  to tell the rest of the cast that you had a family issue, which wasn’t a lie, and that you wouldn’t be back for a while. You did have family issues, but they weren’t the reason you were quitting.

A while later, while at home, you were packing a small bag while you headed back to your parent’s house, a few states over. You heard your phone buzz from where it was charging on your nightstand. You looked over and had more texts than you realised, one from Kim, one from Briana and seven from Richard. You ignored them all and finished packing, and not long after.

You were packing the bag into the trunk of your car when you heard a voice behind you, a voice you didn’t want to hear. Richard’s. Your breath caught in your chest as he pinned you against your car and kissed you deeply. His hands slid to your waist and pulled you close, not separating the kiss.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“I've made my decision” he said. You raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly.

“That was quick” you said. He nodded.

“I love you” he said. You sighed slightly.

“I'm still not coming back on set, I have stuff I need to go and sort out in North Dakota” you said and searched your pockets for your phone. You locked your car and went back into your apartment building, walking upstairs into your apartment to search for your phone.

Once you found it in your apartment, you walked out and locked up.  
“I’m going. If you truly want me, you need to talk to your wife and explain to her that you don’t want to be with her, and you need to tell her face to face. I refuse to assist you in further cheating on her, she doesn’t deserve it” You said to Richard, who was outside of your apartment. He nodded.  
“Where should I go if she kicks me out?” He asked.  
“You can find yourself somewhere” You said, before ensuring the apartment was locked before walking down the stairs and out to your car. He nodded and rubbed your hand, hurt in his eyes. You looked down slightly.   
"Text me if you change your mind" You said before climbing into your car and driving away. You could see him through the rear-view mirror, he was hurting but he was going to hurt more if he didn't do what was right. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later and you were driving down the highway when you heard your phone buzzing in your pocket.   
You reached down and pulled it out, putting it on loudspeaker.   
“Hey babe”Briana said.  
“Heya” You said, turning the radio low.  
“Have you spoken to Richard recently?” She asked.  
“Uh...yeah...are you alone now?” You asked.  
“Just with Kim, Richard texted to say he’d made his decision” She said.  
“Yeah...he said he’s divorcing his wife for me…” You said quietly. You heard gasps from them both.   
“What are you going to do?”Kim asked.  
“Well I’m heading back home to North Dakota now, probably gonna stick around there for a few weeks, maybe two months...he has to sort it all out” You said.  
“Good decision” Briana said. You chuckled. “I uh...I also quit the show”You said. “What? Why?”Kim asked.  
“I can’t deal with the next season story-line, I don’t want to kiss him on camera because I don’t think I’d be able to restrain myself” You admitted.   
“Understandable”  Kim said and chuckled.  
“Richard has come to my house, I’ll ring you later with what he says” Kim said.  
“Enjoy having time with him” You chuckled before ending the call.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A while later, you pulled up at a service station and decided to grab a burger, you went in and got a burger, fries and soda from McDonald’s to go, went to get some mints and candy from the store next door before going back out to your car. You were in the middle of eating the burger when Richard’s number popped up, signalling that he was ringing you. You sighed and decided to ignore the call, shoving your phone into the glove compartment so that you didn’t have to speak to him.   
  
It wasn’t that you didn’t want to speak to him, because you did. You would speak to him for the rest of your life, but it was that you didn’t know what to say to him.

A while later you pulled back out onto the highway and started driving towards your parent’s house. When you eventually arrived home, you sat in your car for a few moments and pulled your phone out. You saw several missed calls, but you rang Kim, who’d rang you half an hour ago.

“Hey” You smiled, looking over to see the curtains to your parent’s living room twitching.   
“Hey again, Rich has been and gone, tried to ring you twice while he was here” She said.   
“Yeah, I watched it ring” You chuckled.   
“What did he want?” You asked.   
“He’s spoken to his wife and they’ve agreed upon a divorce, apparently she’d noticed they were drifting apart” She said.  
“Okay…” You said. You felt so bad, they’d divorced all because of you.   
“He said he’s gonna call you until he gets through” Briana said.  
“Okay. Thanks guys, it’s appreciated” You said and climbed out of the car.

You ended the call and walked into your parent’s house, quickly being assaulted by your youngest sibling, Logan, who was 3. You lifted him high and sat him on your shoulder as you walked into the living room.  
“Hey guys” You said, to your parents. They smiled widely and hugged you tightly.   
“How’s life?” They asked, watching as you moved to sit down on the sofa.  
“Ah...eventful” You chuckled.  
“Really? What’s occurring?” Your father asked.  
“Just google my name” You chuckled. Your father pulled his phone out and started typing on his phone.   
“Who’s Richard? Why were you buying pregnancy tests?” He asked, but your mom seemed to get the hint quite quickly.   
“Is that why you’ve come down?” She asked, knowing you often ran from your problems.   
“Yeah...well, that and Aunt Jean’s funeral” You said. Your mom nodded. You frowned when you felt your phone ringing in your pocket. You pulled it out and sighed, it was Richard.   
“Hey Logan, how about we go out for a drive to McDonald’s?” You said and gave your phone to your mom. You weren’t up for speaking to him. She rolled her eyes, chuckled and took your phone, and answered it as you left the room and went into the hall to grab your brother’s shoes. Your brother sat at the bottom of the stairs and you helped him put them on, tightening them before walking out to your car. You lifted him into the child seat in the back of your car, buckling him in before walking into the house to see your mom on the phone.   
“I’m sorry sir, y/n is busy. If you wish to speak to her, it may be best for you to come and speak to her face to face” she said, you smiled and grabbed your purse before leaving again.


	11. Chapter 11

Not long after, you returned home and soon after your mom gave you your phone back.  
“Apparently, he’s coming here to talk to you face to face since you’re ignoring him” Your mom said. You shrugged and looked to Logan while he ate his chicken nuggets.  
“Who’s looking after him tomorrow?”You asked.  
“He’s going to Diane’s” Your mom said. You smiled and nodded.  
“Well, its bed time for me” You said and looked to the clock that said 8pm.  
“I’m gonna grab my bag from the car, have a shower and go to bed” You said. Your mom nodded and smiled.

You went out to your car and grabbed the smallest bag, which held a few t-shirts and underwear, along with some pyjamas. You pulled out the black dress and carried it back into the house with you, walking up to your room and hanging it on the door. You put the bag on the floor and put your phone in charge, leaving it to charge as you went to grab some food from the kitchen.

Half hour later and you were walking back upstairs when you got a sudden longing to hear Richard's voice. You decided you'd ring him. You sent him a text first, just asking if he was free to talk.

“Hey, yeah I'm free to talk, just in a hotel. Sure you wanna talk?” He sent back. You sighed and looked around the room, which was empty. You hit the video chat button and waited for a few minutes which gave you a chance to change into your pyjamas. You were removing your bra when he answered.

“Well hey there” he smirked. You blushed and chuckled, pulling the vest top on.  
“Hey” you said quietly. He smiled, you could see he was topless and probably entirely naked.  
“What made you decide to call me?” He asked.  
“Wanted to hear your voice…” you admitted. He smiled sweetly.  
“Aww” He cooed and you blushed.   
“I’m coming over to North Dakota...I’m currently just outside of Montana, I should be there by 9am, assuming I leave when I intend to” He said. You nodded and looked over to the funeral dress hanging on the door. You looked back to Richard and smiled sadly.  
“How’s it going?” You asked, brushing your hair slightly.  
“Better now I’m talking you” He smiled. You blushed and smiled, looking down, which made you realise he had a full shot of your boobs.

You chuckled and covered slightly, much to his dismay. You looked up when you heard a cry from the next room.    
"I better go see to Logan, I’ll talk to you later” You smiled. He nodded and ended the chat. You climbed off of your bed and went to check on your brother.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, you awoke at 8am when Logan crawled out of the bed and ran down the stairs. You realised that it was because someone had knocked at the door. You sighed and rolled back over, falling back to sleep. It didn’t last long because soon after, you heard someone walk into the room. You curled the duvet around you tighter, and pulled it over your head. You heard Richard’s chuckle before he pulled the duvet from your side and climbed in beside you.  
“Hey gorgeous” He said. You grumbled and burrowed deeper into the pillows, shivering slightly. He chuckled and held you just enough that you warmed up.  
“Told you I’d be here” He whispered and kissed along your jaw.  
“Mhmm stop”You grumbled and curled into his chest. He chuckled and stroked his fingers through your hair until you peeked an eye open.  
“Hm?”You hummed, yawning. He smiled and kissed you gently.

You melted into the kiss and moaned slightly. He smirked and slid his hands up your vest just enough to tease you. You rolled your eyes slightly and curled up more under the duvet to warm up. He chuckled.  
“What are you doing today?” He asked.  
“Funeral” You admitted. He nodded and rubbed your hand.  
“Want me there to support you?” He asked, rubbing his thumb along your jaw slightly. You shrugged.  
“You can come along if you wish” You said softly.  
“You’ll be forced to meet my family” You chuckled. Richard smiled and kissed your jaw gently.  
“Good job I brought a shirt with me” He smiled. You chuckled and nodded.   
“I should shower” You sighed. He chuckled and smirked. He pulled you close and kissed you gently, cupping your cheek.

The kiss deepened until Logan jumped onto the bed and used you as a trampoline. You sighed and looked to Logan.  
“Is this necessary?” You asked. Logan laughed and sat down in between you and Richard.  
“Hey Logan, why not go ask mom for pancakes, that way I can get a shower and get dressed” You smiled. That seemed to excite the young child, who jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. You smirked to Richard and climbed out of the bed.  
“Wanna join me?” You asked. He smirked.  
“Of course” he chuckled and climbed out of the bed. He removed his shirt and shoes, leaving him in only jeans, while you were still in your pyjamas as you walked through to the bathroom and locked the door behind you.

Richard grinned and once you were alone in the locked room, he seemed to let his lust get the better of him. He gripped your hips and mouthed along your jaw, grinding against you slightly. You moaned lowly and reached into his jeans and loosened them, pushing them down to his knees and pushing the boxer shorts down after. He smirked as you dropped to your knees in front of him. You took him into your mouth and bobbed your head, soon taking him deeper than you’d planned to, but the  noises he was making, despite biting his hand to silence them, they were making you wetter all the more.Richard moved one hand to your hair and used it to guide your head, until he came with a soft grunt. He smirked and lifted you to standing, long enough to kiss you deeply as he slid one hand into your shorts. You grinded yourself against his hand until you were coming with a moan, he silenced it by kissing you.

You eventually pulled away and panted slightly. He smirked and kissed along your jaw. You chuckled and moved to turn the shower on, before fully stripping naked. Richard grinned and pushed his jeans and boxers aside, climbing into the shower beside you. You reached for the shampoo and he took it from your hands, pouring some onto his hands, which he used to give you a head massage. You groaned lowly as he washed it through and rinsed the shampoo out.

You rested your arms on his shoulders and clasped your hands behind his neck, leaning up to kiss him gently. Richard’s hands slid down your back and cupped your ass. You kissed briefly, before pulling apart and resting your foreheads together.    
“Did you make the right decision?” You asked.  
“Yeah...turns out she didn’t love me...only wanted the money apparently” Richard admitted, his eyes remaining closed. You frowned. You’d had guys like that, they were pathetic. You leaned up and gently kissed his cheek before reaching for the shampoo to wash his hair.

You eventually climbed out and wrapped a towel around your body, Richard wrapping one around his waist. You both walked back into your bedroom, where he lifted a small backpack from the floor to pull out some clothes that would temporarily cover him until he could go out to his car to get his shirt. You did the same, sliding into some jeans and a t-shirt until later in the day.

Once dressed and your hair starting to dry, you and Richard walked down the stairs. Your mom smirked while your dad remained as clueless as ever. You walked into the kitchen and started to make a sandwich when your phone rang in your pocket. Richard stepped behind you and slid his hands into your back pockets, pulling the phone out.   
“Hey Kim” He said. You looked over and listened to the conversation.  
“Yeah, she’s fine” he said and smiled. He eventually handed you the phone.  
  
“Did he drive all the way to North Dakota for you?” Was the first question Kim asked you.  
“Yeah, I’m just at my mom and dad’s now, I have a funeral later on today, he's coming with me to that” You said and smiled to Richard, handing him the sandwich. He smirked to you and went to sit on a chair as he ate.  
“Did you…” She trailed off, but you know she was referring to sex.  
“Yep, kinda”  You chuckled and she chuckled.   
“All is good then, just you and him now” Kim said.  
“Hopefully yeah” You said and looked up as your other aunt walked in with her husband and the two kids that you knew you’d end up transporting to the funeral.  
“I’m gonna have to go, I’ll talk to you later” You said.  
“Good luck sweetie, I’ll call you later” Kim said before ending the call.  
“Kim is ringing later” You said.  
“Who’s is the Porsche outside?” One of the kids asked. Richard smirked and raised his hand as he finished the sandwich.  
“I wanna go in that car” the kid said.  
“It only seats two people so you’ll be going in a different car” Your mom said. You chuckled and tugged Richard upstairs to go and change into suitable clothing. Richard pulled on a tight fitting black shirt with a white tie, while you were wearing a slim fitting black dress.   
  
You pulled your heels on and took Richard’s hand as he walked you down the stairs.  
“Whats the car situation?”You asked, looking between your sister and your parents.  
“I have three extra seats so I can take the kids” She said. You nodded and looked to Richard.  
“We can take his then, I’ll take Logan out now” You smiled and looked to the three year old who was sat on the floor. He jumped up and ran to you. You lifted him onto your shoulder and walked out to your car, sitting him in the child seat and soon driving away once he was buckled in.

 


	13. Chapter 13

When you returned home, Richard was raiding the trunk of his car for something. You pulled up behind him and he seemed to stay in his own little world. You climbed out of your car and gripped his ass.  
  
“Hey cutie” You said. He chuckled and smiled.  
“Should be me saying that to you” He smirked and turned to face you.   
“You ready to get 101 questions from my family?” You chuckled and asked.  
“You’re worth it” He smiled.  
“Even when they ask about…” You trailed off and gestured to where he had a ring tan line on his hand.

Richard sighed and nodded.  
“Alright” You smiled. He chuckled and kissed you. You smiled and pulled apart when your parents walked out.   
“We’re heading off soon, we just need some money for while we’re there” Your father said.   
“How much?” Richard asked and pulled out his wallet. It was thick with money.   
“Oh, you don’t have to” Your mom said.   
“I don’t mind. $100 enough?” Richard asked. Your mom nodded.   
“If you’re sure” She said. Richard smiled and nodded.

You watched and smiled softly, rubbing Richards hand gently.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

A while later, the funeral car arrived to take your parents and aunts. You watched them leave before climbing into Richard’s car with him. He rubbed your thigh as he started to follow the funeral cars down the road. You gripped his hand.  
  
“Thank you...for today” You said quietly. He looked over, slightly confused.  
“I wouldn’t be able to do this alone...” You whispered. He nodded and kissed your cheek gently.   
“It’s okay” He said softly, soon arriving at the crematorium. No one else had arrived yet, the funeral cars had to be the last ones in so they were waiting outside.

You saw all of the old family friends waiting around, along with some distant relatives, you hadn’t seen them for years. You climbed out of Richard’s car, taking his hand when he climbed out too. You walked over to some of the family, your hand not leaving Richard’s at any point.   
  
Eventually everyone arrived and you all walked into the church. Richard and you sat on a bench behind your mom and dad, with your siblings beside you. Richard’s hand still didn’t leave yours. The funeral went smoothly.

Your aunt had a similar taste in music to you, but you hadn’t expected the song The Approaching Curve by Rise Against to be played. As you heard the lyrics, they stuck to you, but you didn’t know why.  
“They’ll remember only our smiles cos that’s all they’ve seen” the song rung through the church. There were occasional sobs heard, you were managing to hold yours back. You rested your head on Richard’s shoulder. He lifted one arm and wrapped it around your shoulder, moving his other to hold your hand. He kissed your head gently.   
  


  



	15. Chapter 15

You left the church after your parents did, Richard still not leaving your side. You walked out to the car park where various family members were talking to your mom or aunts. You moved to aside with Richard and hugged him tightly.   
  
You curled close to him and eventually pulled away when a number of family members came over to you.   
“Hey y/n” Your cousin said.  
“Hey Jeremy” You smiled.  
“You have someone to introduce to me” He chuckled  
“I am your best friend after all” He grinned.  
“Fine. Jeremy, meet Richard. Rich, this is my cousin Jeremy” You said, Richard’s hands not leaving your waist. You smiled as they spoke for a while, mainly about cars.

It gave you a chance to slip off and speak to some other family. You saw your other cousin, Louisa, talking to a few people. You and her had never gotten along, so you listened to the conversation briefly.  
“He’s a married man!” She exclaimed. You rolled your eyes and pretended to be making a phone call to listen for longer.  
“He’s not only married, but he’s 21 years older than her. She’s 26, he’s 47!” She exclaimed. That hit a nerve, but you didn’t say anything, watching as Richard came over to talk to you.   
  
“Hey babe” You smiled, noting Louisa had seen you both now. Richard smiled and kissed you gently.  
“Hey gorgeous” He smiled and watched as you put your phone back into your bag. Louisa was glaring at you over Richard’s shoulder, but you smirked to her and walked away.  
“They’re all going to a bar for the next bit, you up for that?” Richard asked, moving to lean against the bonnet of his car and hold you close.   
“Sure, I need a beer” You chuckled. He smirked and nodded, watching as three teenagers came over to look at his car again.   
  
“Mikey, you seem like you want to sit in it. I mean, every time I’ve looked up you’ve been here” You chuckled. He nodded sheepishly. You smiled and reached into Richard’s pocket, pressing the unlock button on the car keys. The car door opened and the teenagers all started taking selfies with it. Your mom came over and smiled.  
“Hey y/n, Richard” She smiled. You smiled.  
“Are you aware of what Louisa has been saying?” Your mom asked. You nodded.  
“Yup. Hence why I’m over here” You chuckled.   
“What has she been saying?” Richard asked.  
“About you being married, the fact you’re 21 years older than me, just stuff like that. All the stuff that I’ve heard before” You said. He nodded and held you, resting his head on your shoulder.   
“Is she the one with the 60 year old kissing her?” He asked, looking across the parking lot.   
“Yeah, 32 years between them” You chuckled. He laughed.  
“And she’s complaining about 21 years because…?” He trailed off. You shrugged and chuckled.   
“Ah well, time to go to the bar” You said, noting three cars heading off to the bar. He nodded and stood up, not wanting to let go of you. You chuckled and kissed him gently before moving to climb into the passenger seat as he climbed into the drivers seat. You noticed a number of your relatives staring at the car as he left the church. You chuckled and rested your head on his shoulder, curling up slightly. Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist as you gave him the directions.  
  


When you arrived at the bar, you decided to wait until your parents arrived. It gave you a chance to talk to Richard.  
“Where are you staying when we’re back?” You asked. His eyes seemed to flicker slightly, as if he was hiding something, but you thought nothing of it as he shrugged.  
“Rob said I could stay with him” You nodded and smiled. You spent the next 5 minutes just making out, slow and easy. You pulled apart when there was a knock at the car window, and you were forced to separate. You fixed his glasses slightly and pushed his hair back before climbing out of the car and he followed suit.

You walked into the bar and found a table for you both, in the corner. You sat on the sofa while Richard went and ordered two beers, returning a few moments later with two beers. He sat beside you and watched as you rested your head on his shoulder when he sat down. The rest of the day passed smoothly.

  



	16. Chapter 16

When you returned to your parent’s house, you yawned sleepily and walked up to bed. It was barely 7pm but the mixed emotions throughout the day had taken a toll on you and you were barely awake. You stripped to your underwear and climbed into bed, curling up while your mom went to pick Logan back up.

You awoke near midnight, Richard was snoring beside you and he had a grip on you that turned you on. Richard seemed to pick up on it because despite being asleep, or so you thought, he shifted so you could rub against his leg. You smirked and decided to wake him up with a surprise. You lightly pulled his boxers away and took him into your mouth with a moan. You were bobbing your head when you heard him grunting and felt his hand knot into your hair.

You smirked and moved faster, reaching up to pull his hips to meet your mouth until he was fucking your throat. You moaned lowly and smirked when he pulled you up and reached for a condom. He rolled it on and slowly fucked into you, filling you up. You moaned and bit his neck to hide your moans. He rolled his hips until you came with a silenced moan, and he came with a groan. He removed the condom and knotted it, throwing it in the trash.  
“Better?” He chuckled. You smirked and nodded. He chuckled and kissed you gently.

A few days later and you decided to go back home. Richard was also going, but he was going a different way because he needed to stop off somewhere. You kissed your mom’s cheek as your father hugged you. You hugged Logan extra tight before leaving with a sad smile.

You were driving down the highway when Kim called you again.   
  
“Hey” You said as you sped up to overtake someone who clearly didn’t know how to drive.  
“Hey sweetie, you coming back early?” She asked.  
“Yeah...how’d you know?” You said, confused.   
“Rich said...his wife rang me...there’s something you should know” She said.

  



	17. Chapter 17

“ _there’s something you should know”_ Kim said ominously.  
“Go on” You said, turning the radio off.   
“Richard didn’t tell her” Kim said. Your heart sank. The past few days had been so good and he’d lied to his wife about it. You sighed.   
“You there?” Kim said after you hadn’t spoken for several minutes.   
“Yeah...just-” You said, getting choked up.  
“I’ll be home soon, meet me at my place. You have the spare key, right?” You said.  
“Yeah, I’ll head over in half hour with booze and pizza” She chuckled.  
“Thanks Kim” You said, smiling slightly. You ended the call and sighed as the tears spilled. You knew it was too good to be true. One second you were cursing Richard, the next second all you heard was twisting metal before an agonising pain hit your chest.

Richard was driving down the highway when he saw the remains of a car that had been sandwiched between a truck and the barrier. He recognised the car and pulled up at the side of the road, running between the cars in an attempt to get to you. He managed to break your car apart enough to get to you.  
“It’s gonna be okay” He promised, holding your hand. With what little energy you had remaining, you pushed him away, before passing out completely.

  



	18. Chapter 18

When you came to a few days later, you felt two hands holding you. You frowned and grimaced when you saw the bright white lights blinding you. You groaned and it seemed to jump the two figures into action.  
“Y/n sweetie, it’s me Kim. How are you feeling?” She asked and rubbed your hand. You groaned.   
“That’s enough of an answer for me” She chuckled and dimmed the lights slightly. You groaned and moved until you could open your eyes successfully.   
“Better?” She asked and smiled. You nodded and gestured to the other side.

You couldn’t see who was holding you, but you had a feeling it was Richard. Kim nodded and you knew it was Richard. You removed your hand from his and brushed your hair back. You looked down at your bruised and battered body. You were surprised at how little of your body was injured, it was just mainly bruised. You must’ve been lucky.

You heard a sad sigh from Richard.  
“Kim, can y/n and I have a moment alone?” Richard asked.   
“No” You said. Kim frowned to you but seemed to understand.  
“The lady spoke” Kim said and sat down.   
“Y/n I love you...please talk to me” He begged.   
“You love me that much you can’t tell your wife that you’re divorcing her” You hissed.  
“You know?” He asked, confused.  
“Yep. So, that tells me that the decision has been made. Goodbye” You said. Kim gave him a sad smile as he left.

Once gone, you felt the emotions overcome you again and you were sobbing. Kim cuddled you and stroked a hand through your hair. During the day, a few of the various cast and crew came to wish you well, including Rob. Much like Richard, you found him attractive. He was single, rather than Richard, and you and him had a flirty relationship. He stayed for the full day with Kim. You smiled to him and at the end of the day, when Kim went home, he stayed with you. He held your hand as you slept and didn’t leave your bedside at any point.

“Who’s looking after you when you’re home?” Rob asked. You shrugged.  
“Me” You chuckled.   
“Want me to stay with you?” He asked.   
“If you want to...I’m probably not gonna be in the best mindset” You chuckled. He nodded.  
“Rich situation?” He asked. You sighed ad nodded.   
“I understand” He said and rubbed your hand. A nurse came through and after filling in some paper work, informed you that you were allowed to go home. You sat up and looked at the outfit that Kim had left you.   
  
“Need a hand dressing?” Rob asked. You groaned and nodded. He smiled and reached for the bra and underwear. He reached down and helped you slide the underwear on before lifting the hospital gown off. He slid the bra on and hooked it. He reached for the sweatpants and opened them, helping you climb off of the bed and slide into them. He sat you back on the bed and while unbuttoning the shirt for you, he looked up and your eyes met.

He took a deep breath and lifted his hand to your face, cupping your cheek as he kissed you gently. You moaned lowly and cupped his chin as the kiss deepened slightly. Rob trailed his hand down to your leg and rubbed your knee. You eventually pulled away and rested your foreheads together. He kissed you gently and held you.   
“I need to tell you something” He said softly. You nodded, having an idea of what he would be saying.

“Y/n...I love you” He whispered. You hugged him gently and nodded. He seemed to understand that you didn’t know what to feel. He helped you slide the shirt on and once you were fully dressed, he held onto you as you stand up. He walked you to the receptionist, signed you out and lead you out to his car. You buckled into the seat and he climbed into the driver’s seat, driving you back to your apartment.   
  



	19. Chapter 19

A few days passed of Rob doting over you. You didn’t ask him to do much, but the little things you did ask, he did with no qualms.   
“Rob...” You trailed off from where you were laid on the sofa. He nodded and looked over, sitting up.   
“I want a bath...but I can’t wash myself” You said softly.   
“I understand if you’re not comfortable with it” You quickly added. He smiled and went to start filling the tub and added some bubble bath.

Once he was certain it was full, he helped you strip off on the sofa, and carried you through to the bathroom, laying you in the tub. You smiled.  
“Thanks Rob” You smiled.   
“No problem, I’ll just put your clothes in the laundry” He smiled, and went to put the clothes into the laundry bag, before walking back in and kneeling beside the tub. You smiled as he reached for the shampoo and washed it through your hair. You winced slightly.   
“Sorry” He whispered and washed the shampoo out. He washed some soap over your chest and rinsed it off.

You slowly unbuttoned his shirt and trailed your hand down his chest. Rob smirked and raised an eyebrow. You smirked and kissed him deeply. He moaned and removed his shirt.   
“Fuck...” You whispered. He chuckled. He stood up and stripped naked and climbed into the tub behind you. You moaned and rolled over so your chest was pressed against his. You reached up and kissed him, rolling against him.   
“Fuck” You moaned.   
“Been a while?” Rob asked. You nodded and whimpered.   
“It was Richard last time...three weeks ago” You whispered. Rob nodded and trailed his hand down your back.  
“Want me to…?” He trailed off. You nodded and rocked your hips slightly. Rob smiled and climbed out of the tub, helping you out. He walked through to the bedroom and laid you on the bed, leaning over you and kissing you deeply. You reached up and despite the protests of your muscles, you held his head close. You moaned lowly as he trailed his hand down your body.

Rob eventually stood back and pulled you to the edge of the bed. He knelt down and spread your thighs, licking a stripe. You moaned and held his head down, rolling against him. He smirked and made slurping noises as he ate you out, it all made you more wet and moaning louder. You came with a moan, but it wasn’t enough.  
“In me” You begged. He nodded and grinned.   
“Condoms?” He asked.   
“Top drawer” You said. He nodded and grabbed a condom. You hadn’t noticed Rob’s dick size until he rolled the condom on. Richard was big, but Rob was bigger. You moaned as he pushed in and rocked his hips. Your eyes widened as he fucked into you, and you moaned loudly. He fucked into you over and over until you were coming again. You pulled Rob down and pushed his head down to take your nipples into his mouth. He grinned and mouthed along your jaw until he came with a groan.

You panted and watched as he rolled the condom off, tied the condom and threw it into the trash before curling up beside you.   
“Better?” He asked. You smirked and nodded, curling around him and soon you were falling asleep.

  



	20. Chapter 20

You awoke hours later to hear shouting in the main part of your apartment. You groaned and stumbled out of the bed, gripping onto the shelf to help you walk to the door. You pressed your ear against it to hear the conversation.   
“She’s mine” A voice said. It was Richard.   
“No she’s not. You lied to her, used her and hurt her” Rob retaliated.   
“I love her, you knew full well I have loved her for the past year” Richard snapped. You pulled a nightgown on and struggled but managed to open the door.

Once the door opened, you looked between the two men for a moment.  
“Right now, I want neither of you. Richard. You betrayed my trust. You told me you wanted me and stayed with your wife. Until you realise that you cannot have us both, I don’t want you here” You said.   
“And Rob...Rob...I have feelings for you but they’re different. You’re like a brother to me more than a boyfriend” You said, and gripped the table when you felt your legs weakening beneath you. Both men went to your side and helped you stand.

You looked over when there was a knock at the door. You sighed and made your way to the sofa, while the two guys went to the door. Kim walked in, ignoring both guys. She sat beside you and gave you a beer.  
“Ladies night in guys so unless you want to hear us discussing pubic hair, which guys we would and wouldn’t bed and periods, leave” She chuckled. Both guys seemed to look at each other and come to an agreement that they didn’t want to hear that conversation, so both left.

You groaned and laid out.   
“You mind if I smoke?” You asked, reaching into your bag to grab the tobacco pouch and papers.   
“Not a problem with me” She said.   
“Mind if I add something too it?” You asked.  
“Not a problem with me” Kim said. You nodded and moved to grab the bag of weed from the top drawer, making up a cigarette with some weed in it.

You needed to stop thinking.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours later, you and Kim were laughing at absolutely nothing in particular when the door opened to reveal a very drunk Richard. Kim sensed your fear and moved between you and Richard.   
“I fucking love you y/ n” he slurred.   
“I love you and yo-hic-u wont listen to meee” He slurred, trailing off slightly.   
“I told her….I’ve texted her and said we’re getting a divorce...you’re all I want” He slurred and threw his phone onto the sofa. You opened the phone and sure enough, he had said he wanted a divorce, although drunk texting meant it was worded horribly, it was clear what was mentioned. You looked to Kim and showed her the message.   
“Richard. Go home. You’’ll regret this in the morning” Kim said to Richard, always a voice of reason.

He stumbled briefly before leaving the apartment. You sighed and looked to Kim.   
“I don’t know what to do” You said quietly.   
“Based on the fact it’s nearly midnight, go to sleep. I can stay here til morning, after which point, we can make a plan of action” She said. You nodded.   
“You can share my bed if you want” You said, Kim nodded and helped you stand up, walking you through to the bedroom. You stripped to your bra and underwear and climbed into the bed as Kim did the same, curling around you slightly.

When you awoke the next morning, your phone was ringing beside the bed. You groaned and answered the call without checking it.   
“Y/n? It’s me...Richard” He said.  
“You’re alive then?” You said.   
“Regrettably” He groaned. You chuckled.   
“I stand by what I said last night. I love you, I want you and I-” he said, cut off by you.   
“Its all good saying it, but everything you’ve done has proven the opposite. Show me you want me.” You said.   
“Okay...yeah I understand” He said. Kim rolled over on the bed and wrapped her arm around your waist.  
  
“Ask him if he’s going today” She mouthed.   
“Kim wants to know if you’re going today” You said.   
“Uh...I think so” Richard said.   
“He said he thinks so” You said to Kim, who nodded.   
“Are you?” Richard asked you.   
“I might come along. Not planning to do much though” You said.   
“Okay...” Richard said.   
“I’ll see you later” You said.  
“Y/n?” He said softly.  
“Yeah?” You said.   
“I love you” He said softly before ending the call. You sighed, the feeling in your heart becoming overwhelming. You loved him, you hoped he loved you too. Kim sat up and stood you up.  
“Cmon, I’ll help you shower” She smiled.   
“Thanks” You whispered and stood up, following her through to the bathroom.

  



	22. Chapter 22

You followed Kim out to her car, climbing into the passenger side of her car. She drove you both to the centre where the comicon was being held. You climbed out of the car and grabbed your walking sticks to help you walk into the building, where Richard and Rob were talking. Rob saw you first and avoided eye contact, which prompted Richard to look around. When he saw you, he ran over and took your hand to help you walk to chair.

Even when the con started and everyone was watching you, his hand didn’t leave yours. You smiled to yourself. He was showing you that he loved you.

During the break, you climbed off of the stool and grabbed your sticks.  
“Where are you going?” Richard asked.  
“For a piss” You said, standing more comfortably. Richard nodded.  
“Want a hand walking down there?” He asked. You nodded and watched as he stood beside you and kissed your cheek, holding your hand as he helped you walk down to the toilets. He walked into the disabled toilet with you, ensuring you were okay.

He turned to face the door when you pulled your jeans down, giving you some privacy.   
“You don’t have to act like I’m not pissing you know, I’m not embarrassed” You chuckled. He chuckled and turned to face you. Once finished, he helped you pull your jeans up and kissed you as he did.   
“Thanks” You said. He smiled and held the door open for you, walking you out. He noticed that Jared had stolen one of your seats, so he helped you sit in the seat and stood behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. You smiled and curled close.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are House on Fire by Rise Against, they hold all copyrights.  
> Came from https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/riseagainst/houseonfire.html

During the convention, as always, there was a concert. You moved aside to sit and listen, while not leaving the stage. You frowned when Richard climbed onto the stage and took the mic.   
“So as many of yall know, I’ve had a bit of a situation going on. Y/n, I fucking love you. I fucked it up, and I want to make it up to you This song I’m about to sing is dedicated to you” he smiled. You blushed and moved to sit so you were facing him.

“I can see the storms in her eyes now  
I'm falling overboard in the waves  
In over my head and she's a high tide  
That keeps pushing me away  
I thought that we would build this together  
But everything I touch just seems to break  
Am I your sail or your anchor?  
Am I the calm or the hurricane?” He sung, his eyes not leaving you.

“I feel the ground start to shake  
I hear a voice shouting move  
But there is no fucking way  
I'd leave you  
  
So I'll just hold you like a hand grenade  
You touch me like a razor blade  
I wish there was some other way right now, ohohohoh  
Like a house on fire we're up in flames  
I'd burn here if that's what it takes  
To let you know I won't let go of you, ohohohoh  
  
Is the soundtrack to our lives  
The bang of a slamming door  
What happens when we all start to feel like  
Nothing matters anymore  
Every day like a chambered round, a trigger pulled  
A hammer click, a breath we hold  
A world outside I can't control  
No matter what I do  
  
So I'll just hold you like a hand grenade  
You touch me like a razor blade  
I wish there was some other way right now, ohohohoh  
Like a house on fire we're up in flames  
I'd burn here if that's what it takes  
To let you know I won't let go of you, ohohohoh  
  
How is it a thing  
That we just wanna hurt each other  
I'm waiting out the rain  
Feels like it's gonna rain forever  
Someday you will learn  
That all I ever did was for you  
And I would do it all again  
I would do it all again  
  
'Til then I'll hold you like a hand grenade  
You touch me like a razor blade  
I wish there was some other way right now, ohohohoh  
Like a house on fire we're up in flames  
I'd burn here if that's what it takes  
To let you know I can't let go of you, ohohohoh  
  
Of you, ohohohoh  
Of you, ohohohoh  
Of you, ohohohoh  
Of you” He sung. You smiled widely and kissed him gently when he came over. The rest of the convention passed with many different songs being played, with your head resting on Richard’s shoulder.

  



	24. Chapter 24

At the end of the convention, you climbed off of the chair and hopped off the stage, heading towards the exit.   
“How are you getting home?” Richard asked from the stage.  
“Walking, well hopping actually” You chuckled.   
“I’ll take you home” He smiled. You watched and smiled softly, watching as he walked over to you and held your hand as he walked you out to the car. He smiled and helped you into the passenger side of the car.

On the drive home, you looked to him every so often.  
“Where are you staying tonight?” You asked.  
“Well...Rob won’t take me in, can’t go home...hmm, probably in a hotel” He said.   
“Stay at mine, I need someone there in the event of an emergency anyway” You said. He nodded.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Yeah” You said.   
“I’ll sleep on the sofa” He said.   
“No you won’t. You’ll sleep in the bed with me” You said. He chuckled.  
“Are you sure?” He asked.  
“Yep” You said. Richard smiled and parked up soon after. You attempted to climb out, but Richard soon helped you.

You smiled and curled close to him as he walked into the apartment complex and into your apartment. You chuckled and laid on the sofa, groaning slightly.   
“Take-out?” Richard offered. You shrugged.  
“If you are” You said, lifting up slightly for him to sit down so you could lay your head in his lap.   
“I was thinking 16’ spicy chicken pizza” He said.  
“Sounds good” You smiled. Richard pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled the pizza place, ordering it with a portion of fries. When he’d finished, he spent a few minutes on his phone before putting it aside, you were intrigued as to what he was doing, but you didn’t ask.   
“Wanna go lay in bed?” He asked. You nodded. Richard smiled and lifted you up, walking you through to the bedroom and laying you on the bed. You smiled as he removed his t-shirt and curled up beside you.

  
A while later and the pizza came. Having Richard out of the bed for a while gave you a chance to check what he’d done on his phone earlier. You knew it was Facebook related so you grabbed your phone. You went to his personal profile and noticed one key difference.   
  
_Single._

When he came back into the room, you took the pizza and put it aside.   
“Cmere” You said and pulled him over you. You kissed him deeply and tugged on his hair slightly. He seemed to get the message and returned the kiss, holding you close. Eventually, you had to pull away to breath. But god, you loved this man.  
“What caused that?” He asked.   
“Your Facebook” You said. He nodded.  
“Told you I wanted you. No one else” he whispered. You nodded and held him close, curling around him.   
“Spoke to my solicitor today, the divorce shouldn’t be too much. She can have it all, I just want you” He whispered. You blushed and smiled. He moved to curl around you and put the food onto the bed, taking a slice of the pizza and eating it.

  



	25. Chapter 25

A few weeks passed and it all seemed normal between you both. Richard stayed at your apartment full time now, his divorce was going through the final proceedings and you were happy. You and Richard were laid in bed one night, watching a movie through his Xbox when he climbed off the bed. You frowned and sat up, watching him move between the chest of drawers at his side and beneath the bed, but he only pulled on some boxer shorts/   
“Okay so I know we’ve had a rocky start to us. But we’ve been friends for two years, I’ve had feelings for you for one and a half years, and I know you have too...will you be mine? Like officially” He asked. You nodded and kissed him, slightly speechless. He climbed back into the bed and kissed you deeply.   
“Rich...” You said.  
“Yes y/n” He asked, slightly confused.   
“Why did you put boxers on just to ask me that?” You asked, curling around his chest.   
“I was uh...I was going to ask you to marry me but I thought better of it given how long we’ve been ‘dating’” Richard said. You nodded and kissed his neck.  
“I’d have said yes if you proposed” You chuckled. He smiled.  
“Would you?” He asked.  
“Yeah, I’d love to marry you in the future” You smiled. Richard reached down and picked up a small box.  
“Do you want to?” He asked. He opened the box and inside was a ring. You smiled widely and slid the ring on, diving down to kiss him deeply.   
“Is that an answer for you” You chuckled. Richard grinned and nodded, watching as you slithered down his body and took him into your mouth, bobbing your head.   
  
The next day, you invited Kim round to tell her the good news. It was late when she left, reminiscent of your first night with Richard many, many moons ago. You both had drunk a lot and had red wine in your hand when he pinned you against the side of the sofa and kissed you deeply, the wine glasses falling to the floor. You wrapped your legs around him as you made out on the sofa, the only difference being the ring on your finger. 


End file.
